Lost
by Argentum
Summary: They had lost the war, didn’t they?Perhaps?After a big battle on the grounds of Hogwarts our friends find themselves sold as slaves to different households. Everyone?No, Harry was rescued in the last second.With new allies Harry now must try to save his f


Lost

Author: Argentum.Canis

Rating: M

Beta: I'm looking for someone who would like to correct my story as to prevent too much mistakes on my part.

Genere: Romantic, Lemon, Shounen-Ai, Darkfic (in the middle part)

Parings: Severus Snape x Harry Potter  
Sirius Black x Remus Lupin  
(Main parings)  
Lucius Malfoy x Sirius Black  
Severus Snape x Tom Riddle

Summary:  
They had lost the war, didn't they?  
Perhaps?  
After a big battle on the grounds of Hogwarts our friends find themselves sold as slaves to different households.  
Everyone?  
No, Harry was rescued in the last second.  
With new allies Harry now must try to save his family and friends out of the hands of the death eaters.  
Can he save them?  
Or will he loos and give Lord Voldemort the ultimate victory.

Timeframe: last school year and the following years

Disclaimer:  
All original character, potion, charms, hexes and places belong to J. K. Rowling. Any different characters and places did jump out of my mind or I will include from which book or movie I have borrowed them.

I would be happy if you tell me how you thought about my story. However I would be glad if you didn't commend on my grammar mistakes as English isn't my native language and at that I sometimes have problems with the word order in a sentence or use a word grammatical wrong. So please be patient with me and just tell me if there are unreadable mistakes and I will correct them. However now I would like to wish you fun reading.

Chapter 1  
History.  
Could anyone have prevent it form happening?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had lost. After everything they had done, after everything they had lost.

To name a few of them.

Sirius Black. He lost not only his friends and his mate, no, he lost 12 years of his life as well, as he rote innocence in ascaban because of murder and betrayal.

Remus Lupin, family, friends and his mate.

Lily and James Potter, family, friends, their own life and the chance to watch their son grow up into a healthy man.

And the last victim of the first war with the self-proclaimed Lord "Voldemort", Harry Potter, family, godfather and the chance of a happy childhood.

Of course there were other victims as well but if I would count them up one by one I would explode the storyline and that can't happen, can it?

However let us look into the past to the beginning of this war and let us see if something could have stopped it from happening at all.

It began about 70 years ago if not 80 years, as a witch called Merope, a member of the Gaunt family, lost himself to a muggle named Tom Riddle. Her family, since the time of the Hogwarts founders so called pure bloods, heirs to the mighty founder Salazar Slytherin, however her father forbad it that she married Tom.

Not that he was interested in a witch.

Merope used love potions to make Tom follow and to love her. But she couldn't bare it to influence her love to such an extension but given back his free will and knowing what Merope was he left the pregnant witch to herself.

Lost and with a broken heart she gave birth to a son whom she named after his father "_Tom_" and his grandfather _"Marvolo"_ furthermore she gave him the family name _"Riddle". _Merope lost her life not long after she gave her son his name because of puerperal fever.

This is the reason Tom grow up at an orphanage where he was neglect and avoided as an unusual boy, a _"freak". _

With eleven years he got to know that he was a wizard and went to Hogwars, School for witchcraft and wizardry. There he was sorted into Slytherin, a house which was always regarded as a dark one and which gives a high status on the purity of blood. In Slytherin he started to gather followers and dug himself deeper and deeper into the dark arts.

His first murder he committed indirectly at the age of 15, as he killed a fellow student with a basilisk.

Driven by this not noticed murder of his, he killed is father and the new family of his father and incriminated his uncle Morfin for it even before he left Hogwarts with honours.

After his graduation he lived under the name and title which he used under his _"Friends" _in Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort, an anagram of his true name.

The worse treatment through the management of the orphanage and the rejection of his father let Tom hate muggels with such a passion that he started to kill them out of revenge.

So, the first war began on the pretext of purifying the blood of the wizarding world.

This was ended through the one-year-old boy, Harry Potter.

Voldemort, led through a half heard prophecy, tried to kill him. However Harry survived and band Voldemort from his body for 13 years.

From now on the boy known as _"the-boy-who-lived"_ was an orphan and sent to his ant and uncle to be raised.

However they treated him like an old pure blood family would treat their house elf.

Arrived at Hogwarts Harry should have been sorted into the same house as his nemesis but he chose the house of Godric Gryffindor over that from Slytherin which gave him to develop the heart of a lion but his mind staid that of a snake. Yet this he only used sparsely up to his 15th birthday.

In his forth school year Harry was forced to watch the death of a follow student and the recurrence of Voldemort as a _"guest of honour"._ From that point of time he tried to kill Harry in an all out fire of attacks.

This isn't to say Voldemort didn't try to kill Harry before but now even the lowest of the lowest in the public became aware that Lord Voldemort had cast an eye on _"the-boy-who-lived"._

Until Harry's last school year, in a finale battle, a last life-and-death struggle, a fight between good and evil everything they thought to gain was lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translating a story has its up and downs but I hope I got this one right.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
